


Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes a little improvement in the kitchen. Nico freaks. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored.

"Valdez!" 

Shit.

"Get your scrawny little ass over here right now!" 

"What ever it was, I swear it wasn't my fault!" Leo teased. 

"Oh really, Leo?" Came the reply from his fiance Nico di Angelo. 

Leo walked up to the son of Hades, a grin plastered on his face. Nico was standing at the kitchen doorway, his face red with anger.

"Care to explain why the lights won't turn on Leo?" He demanded. Leo was sure that if his fiance wasn't just that good at controlling his powers, an army of ghosts would be popping out of the ground and heading to attack Leo. It had happened before, when their relationship was still ripe. It scared the living shit out of Nico and he spent days apologizing even though Leo had told him it was alright. 

Leo didn't care. Nico would love his new project. He spent weeks on it for the convenience of Nico. Or maybe for the food provided by Nico. Maybe both. Most probably both. 

Leo shot Nico a Chesire cat grin. "Oh I don't know. Maybe you should have tried asking the appliance?"

"What are you talking about, Leo?" Nico sighed. 

"Mm? Watch?" 

Leo walked up to the wall light nearest to him. "Hey light? You wanna turn on for my fiance?" 

The light immediately turned on. Nico's eyes widened. "What? Did you?" 

Leo had a proud look on his face. "Yup. It works for all the electrical appliances in the kitchen. Like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Leo, you're amazing." Nico said, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I know." Leo replied and leaned in to kiss his fiance.


End file.
